model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsie Graydream
❝ And this, folks, is why I always take popcorn to the board now! C'mon, folks, I'm willing to share!! ❞ - Elsie, offering an open bag of popcorn on the bulletin board. Appearance Elsie has grown a tad, standing at 4'7" with light brown hair that is just a bit longer than before, often tied up in some form of messy bun- she is of pale complexion, freckles dotting her face that compliment her eyes, as dark as the night sky itself. She also has a fluttering bird tattoo on the back of her neck. Elsie has two scars on her body- the one on the bridge of her nose and the one on her left shoulder. Personality Elsie has matured more over the years within Hogwarts- she's much more confident and a bit more bold, always smiling and trying her darndest to be of help to her friends, speaking of those- she's very friendly, and has a soft spot for younger students, taking on what seems to be a somewhat motherly role in her house. Background Elsie Calon Graydream is the oldest child of two to miss Olympia James, currently re-married, her father, a wizard- had left her and Elsie when the girl was at a young age, and due to her mother's nearsightedness, the girl helped her, switching that of their roles as she got older, then came along her stepfather- and together, he and her mother conceived her dearest little step-brother, Elliot, but Elsie's dreams of having a new father were too good to be true- the man left Elliot with them, and seemingly vanished, so Elsie took it upon herself to mother both her own mom and Elliot- which she often struggled with until she got the hang of dealing with the baby, but that had never stopped her- when she had gotten the letter, she was hesitant to go, but Olympia assured the girl that both she and her step-brother will be fine, and so Elsie went. Her first year went splendidly- she did well in her classes, had as much fun as possible, made more friends and came home to a wonderful surprise- her father had returned to her, and she spent the summer with him and the rest of her family, before going to her second year. Safe to say, her second year... was a bit more dangerous than the last, what, with the fact that she got poisoned and all- but she did her best in her classes, doing whatever she could to keep her grades high and nice, she spent the summer worrying about a few things, but they soon quelled when she started her third year. Her third year was rather decent; there were a few scuffles here and there but overall Elsie would say she's had a pretty nice year, no life-threatening endeavours and the like! She seemed pretty pleased with this. Though her summer had other plans- she had gotten mugged by someone over the summer, this someone being her own step-father, though he quickly disappeared as soon as he resurfaced. She doesn't speak of this incident. Relationships Gracie Caballero ;; Her pacifist neighbour. Elsie's rather protective of her, especially after her accident, she often writes sometimes. Anita Caballero ;; Her blunt neighbour, Elsie admires her devotion and honesty, as well as cunningness. Damian Marlow ;; One of her best friends. Elsie's fond of the icy boy, though she wishes he'd stop flirting sometimes, regardless, she cares about him. Devon LaRose ;; A good friend, Elsie's fond of Dev, and tries to chat with her often. Riley MacAllistor-Kirkwood ;; A boy she considers her best friend, they've had a few rocky moments in the past, but Elsie truly cares about him. Isaac E. Hiltshire ;; A Hufflepuff from a younger year, she treats him like she would treat any other younger year- she gives him advice and tries to help him with what he needs help with. Isaac is her unofficial mentee, and she tends to see herself as mom-friend to the boy. Marianne Blanchard ;; A Hufflepuff from a younger year, her mentee- Elsie's fond of Mari, and whilst she tends to treat her like she would any other younger year, she often acts as a bit of a mother to the younger girl, though she'll never admit it. Saffron Bellamy ;; Her aunt, Elsie loves Saffron and would do anything she asked, she wants to do what she can to help her. Lola Caballero ;; Her neighbour, Elsie commends her smarts for things and is glad that she's always willing to learn. Luis Caballero ;; Her neighbour, Elsie sees Luis as a little brother, and tends to take him on adventures during school breaks. Maxwell Graydream ;; Her father, he and Elsie are rather close, often bonding over a mutual love of creatures. Category:Gryffindors Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Class of 2029 Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Chasers